Ice Cream Challenge
by fuckyochickenstrips
Summary: A compilation of one shots about ice cream written in under five minutes during a skype call at three in the morning. Comment which one was your favorite.


**1** mike licked his ice cream cone as jack watched him from a distance. the more he watched, the more uncomfortable mike felt. with every lick, he felt jacks eyes watching him more and more closely. after 15 minutes of torture mike felt he'd had enough. he turned to meet jack face to face and bit into the ice cream cone as violently as he could. jack proceded to watch in horror as his fantasy was ruined. mike proceeded to get up and laughed as he left jack feeling confused, upset, and in mild shock.

**2** a young man sees his nipple for the first time and is like "I wonder what happens when I smeer ice cream on my nips". So he went to the kitchen and pulled out some ice cream (strawberry seemed like the best flavor to use). Then he Smeered the cold creamy substance on his nips, they became very hard, then boop an erection. "Welp better deal with this". Then a suprise visitor his best friend from high school came into his room and saw him jacking it. "Welp we better do it" then they did the thing. They fell asleep on top of each other ice cream and cum everywhere. THE FUCKING END.

**3** 'oh my god my ass is throbbing'' exclamed naruto. ''Bae can you help me?''. Dumblydoor swiftly came over with grace and said quietly, '' Yes my son hold just a moment.''. Dumblydoors voice gave me a calming feeling that no other man has given me. He gently rubbed my throbbing anus. '' Ah, I see.''. He pulled down my pants and began to rub my ASS softly. ''It will hurt only a moment longer.''. I really diddnt care, I just needed it to stop, i just needed to...bust a nutt. He took out his dick, aged by the years but the years have not affected his performance. He pressed his harddend dingle on his lovers flaming hole. The warmth was soothing to naruto. He broke the silence ''get er done''. Dumbledorf slowly pushed his dingle into narutos anal cavity. The tightness began to affect dumblydoor. ''Oh my. this is more then I can handle.'' Naruto interjected and tryed to speek over his hindered breaths. ''G-get the Ice cream, it worked last time.''. It was a guilty pleasure, a dark one. But he needed it, just one more time. Dumbleeeeeeedor gently pulled his tip out and swiftly walked to the Icebox. his old voice hummed as he searched for the dairy product. What seemed like years he brought it back over and gently pushed the vanilla ice to Narutos pulsating bootyhole. Naturto let out a sigh of releaf as the cooling sensation hit him, and as the melted dairy dripped to his balls. Dumblusdorus then entered his tip into the bootus. It slid into his DMS easily this time. Dumblus doris grumbled under his breath as the pleasure began to consume his being. Dumbludheyuehr slid out of his DMs, and looked at his lovers anal ring he left. He then took the frozen dairy product and circled it on the outer rimm. It slowly melted from his ass heat and it filled the void of his anal cavity. Then a final time dumble dick slid into Narutos anus with more hunger and lust, as the liquid leaked out. ( I dont feel like it anymore)

**4** Hello friends, my name is Yung Lean, Leandoer, Jonatan Leandoer Håstad, Yung Dong. I'm sure you've heard my songs, I say the word 'hard' quite a bit in my songs. I'm meeting Snoop Dogg today... I'm a bit nervous, I brought along Arizona Iced Tea and weed, because you know... Snoop Dogg. I'm at his house now, and it's very big... Just like my dick... I begin to walk inside his house when I hear him come down his winding stairs. It smells like copious amounts of dank kush inside of here, but the marble floorings go with my aesthetic... I slowly pull down Snoop's pants, only to reveal a huge dong. He lets me suck it for a while, when he reveals that he has ice-cream in his hands. "I'm going to put this on your asshole and lick it off." Its Neapolitan... I'm scared, but I let Snoop's hands take care of my hungry pooper. He caresses my pink with his tongue while eating the multicolored ice-cream. "Delicious," he says, as he finishes up and begins to enter my sphincter with his Snoop Doggy Dick. "I'm going to fuck you DOGGY STYLE LIKE MY ALBUM." Snoop Doggy Dogg fucked me to the high heavens, all while eating ice-cream and smoking about 11 blunts at a time, what a fucking G. I came so hard into the ice-cream box that I almost passed out. I put my bucket hat back on and my SXESXESEX shirt was drenched in sweat. "Thanks, Snoop, I love you." Snoop Dogg got up and put his sunglasses on, "No homo," he said.


End file.
